Many occupants wish for a home with antique or old furnishings. In addition to antique furniture an old wooden floor covering will be required to perfect an antique atmosphere. Such floors, however, are available to a limited extent, even less than antique furniture, so that genuine antique furnishings are impossible most of the time. In order to enable occupants to provide their home with an old or antique look, wooden floor boards are offered made of new wood but subjected to a mechanical ageing treatment, and also treated with a water-based colourant.
The known floor boards are placed in a stack in a vibrating container, filled with small steel parts and angular stones and the colour solution. By allowing the container to vibrate, the metal parts and the stones get in between the boards and their surfaces are being provided with damages. Simultaneously the surface is provided with a colouring all around. Said treatment is also called a wet treatment.
A drawback of the known method is that the top surface of the upper board remains smoother than the surfaces of the boards under it in the stack, and that parts of stone are left behind in the boards and metal parts get stuck in the groove at the side edge. Furthermore large damages are present in the surfaces of the boards, the boards lying more towards the bottom having more patches than the boards lying more towards the top, which may even have no patches at all. Furthermore the side edges—usually provided with tongue and groove profiles—of the boards are damaged such that they have to be planed in an additional treatment. At the edges near the top surface the boards are visibly smooth, in contrast to the top surface of the boards.